A Christmas Short Story: What this?
by Keykey
Summary: A quick little Invader Zim Christmas fic’, a bit late.. but better late then ever, right? I quoted some my favorite Holiday movies. (mostly The Night Mar Before Christmas though.). Zim has bugged Dib’s house, and is confused of what has happened to his


Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base, only one sound was heard and it was most definitely not from a mouse. The sound came deep, deep from the house. More down then any basement, you have been too. Down next to worms and dinosaur bones. The sound came rushing through millions of halls and rooms. The sound of the voice echoing through the gloom, it was clear that the little alien wasn't planning his normal plots of doom. "What's this!? What's This!?!?" The little alien barked "It's really very strange!". Zim looked angrily at a monitor, Stareing furiously at the cheerfully grinning boy on the screen. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? WHY IN THE NAME OF IRK IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT? DOES HE HAVE SOME KIND OF PLAIN TO STOP ME? PITIFUL DIB THINKS HE CAN STOP ME, WELL HE CAN'T." Zim face quickly turned from angry to worried "what's wrong…Dib.." He looked sad and weak for a moment worry took over his face. "AWW! You really do care!" The happy little lime green puppy blinked. "WHA'! I?! THE POWERFUL ZIM! FEEL SUCH WORRY FOR THAT! WHY! WHY WOULD I FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT ANY HUMAN!?" Zim shouted as loud as he could, though he could not hide that he did feel worry "..He just does not normally act like that... why.. anyone would be worried.. Even his enemy…" he stopped and looked down at the glowing screen again. Dib's smile grew wider, as he looked up at a gigantic tree. Hung from it's branches was ointments; shaped like every thing from ghosts to Angles whose beautiful glass faces were horrible unsightly and repulsive compared to Dib's gorgeous pale face staring deeply at them. Also suspended from the tree were lights of millions of them, blinking, shining neon colors, that shone on Dib's snow skin causing it to look which color was blinking at the moment. Below the tree were brightly wrapped boxes, topped with bows and tied with ribbons. There were even a few bags, all with the same snowflake pattern on them, just a different color on each. As Dib gazed his eyes seemed to change color. The dirt brown soon changed into a hazy chestnut. Even his hair seemed to change from the dark winter sky to a soft tree bark. Dib's Face seem to become more elegant and attractive each time the neon lights would flash their stunning colors on him. Zim grow more feverous, unable to see what was going on inside his little opponent. He soon grew confused of who this charming young man was, and what happened to his depressed, rude, annoying and nerdy looking adversary. Dib happiness seemed to fill up the room Zim was sitting in. A warm feeling spreading inside of him but being knocked back down by confusion, worry and what he would never see; a growing jealousy, getting stronger and stronger since he the day he first came to this planet, seven years ago. Dib was soon interrupted by his sister. "Well.. maybe ..now he'll go back to being Dib ..and not this.. other person.." Zim thought aloud. "BID!" GIR interrupted his thoughts. "huh?" Zim asked. "IT'S DIB BA'-WORDS!" GIR yelled with complete happiness and bleakness. "Thanks.." Zim turned back to the monitor. "hi, Gaz!" Dib said rather cheerfully. Gaz seemed to have a heart attack when she looked at her brother smiling. "Well.. someone looks.. good.. today.. erm, are you wearing make-up or some thing?" Gaz said rather offensively. "Of course not, don't be silly." Dib replied.

"Pfft, you're still ugly."

'I kno-"

'An' you're always be."

"I-"

"ALWAYS."

"THAT WITCH!"

Zim yelled at Gaz on the screen. "EVEN, I, ZIM, HIS WORSE ENEMY KNOWS THAT DIB HAS GROWN TO BE EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL, ALL BEAUTY SHOULD BE REALIZED AND TOLD TO WHOM EVER THEY ARE! REGARDLESS OF SPECIES, COLOR, SEXUALITY, GENDER OR HOW MUCH OF A STUPID HUMAN MONKEY THEY ARE!" Zim's anger grew but it quickly stopped as soon as it began. Gaz walked up to Dib with some kind of cage in her arms. "Here." She said "You're getting a gift early." "Thanks-' Dib grabed the cage gently from Gaz, he placed it on the grown and sat next to it. He slowly opened the door of the cage, and stared in to it. His smile came back as he slowly lifted a Black ball of fuzz from the cage.

"Ohh.. wow-"

"We knew you like him."

"But-"

"But?"

"How'd you guys know I wanted a ca-"

"We knew."

The Fuzz ball opened its eyes; they shone a sea blue color. Dib placed it on the ground and began to pet it. "I'll name him Little 15, 'cause you know. I'm fifteen and he's.. Little" Dib said as 'Little 15' crawled in to his lap making deep purring sounds. "Or maybe" Gaz added. "You're going to name him tha' because you are the biggest Depeche Mode fan boy that ever lived." Dib smiled and giggled a bit at Little 15 rubbing his head against Dib's chest.

"..what's wrong. I still can't see-" Zim said getting up and turning off the monitor. The monitor was it's self the only light in the room, so now the only light was the glowing image of Dib smiling with his little fur ball. "What is This?"


End file.
